Sick Day
by luvme0987
Summary: Kid Flash is sick. Jinx takes care of him. The question is, what is he sick with? Will he be okay? Crappy description, I know. Flinx
1. Chapter 1

Three in the morning is not when you want to start the day. Jinx rolled over and the other side of the bed where her boyfriend, Kid Flash or Wally, usually in not always slept. "Wally? You there?" She called out as she walked around the apartment. As she passed by the bathroom she heard something that worried her, it sounded like he was throwing up. Jinx knocked on the door. "You okay?" It took a minute before Wally tried to speak,"Yea-" he retched again. "No." He saw the door handle move and was certain it was Jinx coming to check on him. She walked in to him laying against the bathtub, close to the toilet. She walked over and placed a hand on his forehead. "You're burning up! When did this start?" Jinx asked, wanting answers. "I'm not sure. What time is it?" She looked at her watch. "Three-thirty two." She answered as she sat on the floor next to him. "About two hours ago then." He said, before throwing up again. "Stay there. I'll be right back." He laughed a little and replied "Don't think I could leave anyway."

Jinx ran through the apartment trying to find something, anything that Wally could keep by the bed. If he was going to get better, he needed rest. She checked everywhere and found nothing. 'We should really buy a bucket,' she remarked in her head as she rummaged the cabinet. Five cabinets later she stumbled across a small plastic bin. She took it to their bedroom and started to gather items Wally might need. She had nothing that would prove useful. 'I guess I'll run to the store in a few hours.' She walked back to the bathroom. She found him asleep against the bathtub. Jinx picked up her sleeping boyfriend and carried him to the bedroom. She placed him on the bed and watched him peacefully.

A little while later he woke up. "Don't worry, I've got every thing covered. There's a container if you need to throw up, and I'm going to the Rite-Aid as soon as it opens." After she told him he leaned over the bed, putting that container to good use. She went and got a glass of water. "Drink a little." Jinx ordered. Kid Flash obliged, then promptly rolled over and went to sleep. Once she was sure he fell asleep, Jinx walked out and turned on the television. It was now six in the morning. The Rite-Aid would open in an hour. 'I guess I should make a list and figure out what exactly I need.' She said to her mind as she got out a notebook and pen. Once finished the list read: Orange Juice, soup, applesauce and Jell-o, Gatorade, a replacement container.

She tore out the page and grabbed her purse, a simple Vera Bradley she had gotten for her birthday from Wally, before going to tell him she was departing. "Walls? Hey. I'm going to the store, be back quick as I can. I love you." Then she started the walk to the store a block away. She was still in her pajamas, pink sweats and a black tee-shirt. Her mind was quiet as she walked. She walked through the doors, hoping she would find everything she needed. The quicker she got out, the quicker she could be back home.

_**A/N: I hope this will redeem me for my first Teen Titans story, which sucked.I have written the next and will upload it once I get two reviews. I don't usually do this kinda thing, but I would like to know that you guys like this story.**_

_**Happy wishes,**_

_**Luvme0987**_


	2. Chapter 2

Jinx walked through the store, getting anything she or Wally might need for the day. Luckily it didn't take her long to get anything. She simply checked out and started descending for home. The sun had started to rise as she walked outside. 'It'll be good to get home.' Jinx thought as she walked down the street. Once she had seen the apartment building she started a run, worry causing adrenaline to rush through her. She unlocked the door, put down the supplies, and ran to their bedroom. Wally was curled up in fetal position, obvious he was in pain.

"Wally?" She called out, trying to wake him. Once he opened his eyes Jinx spoke again. "I need to take your temperature." She ran off to grab a thermometer. Once she came back, she handed it to the sick hero, comanding him to put it in his mouth. She took it out and read what it said. '104.' Her face easily read that she was worried.

"What else is wrong?" She asked, demanding to know what was wrong with her boyfriend.

After thinking for a minute he answered, "Well, you know I've been throwing up. My stomache hurts and apparently I have a fever." Jinx made a mental note as if to remind herself to look it up later.

"Will you please stay with me Jinxy?" Wally asked armed with puppy dog eyes. Jinx layed down on the bed next to him and he put his arm around Jinx, as if protecting her.

"Walls? No cuddling, you're too hot." He took back his arm.

Once he had fallen asleep, Jinx left the room. The clock read 8:58 AM. 'Okay Jinx. Fever, stomach pain, vomiting.' She repeated in her mind until she was greated with Google's homepage. Stomach pain, vomiting, high fever. She typed. The first results read: Appendicitis; signs include High Fever, (103 degrees or higher), stomach pain (particularly in the lower right side), and vomiting. Treatment is surgery. If experiencing any of these signs, go to a hospital.

Worry nowhere near described how Jinx now felt. 'How do I not freak him out? Wait! I got it!' She peaked her head around the corner of their bedroom. Wally was awake, leaned over the side of the bed.

"I called the doctor. He said to bring you in in around an hour." She lied, they were going to the E.R.

"Jinxy-Pie, don't make me." Jinx walked over to the closet and pulled out his favorite tee-shirt, ironically enough it was a lightning bolt, along with yellow sweat pants.

"-And no. You do not need help." She walked out for a minute before checking on him. During that time, she called a taxi. She walked back in and announced "The taxi will be out in about five minutes. You ready?" All Wally did was nod.

He wasn't strong enough to walk by himself, so Jinx helped him. They got outside, then he threw up before the taxi pulled up. It was a good thing it was only a five minute drive because they almost had to pull over, twice. Once they got there, the two walked inside. Jinx sat Wally down in a chair and walked to the counter, ignoring the worry eating her alive. "Can I help you?" Asked a nasailly nurse.

"My boyfriend is really sick. He's throwing up, has a fever of 104, and was complaining of his stomach ache hurting on the right side."

_**A/N: Hey guys. I changed the format a little, and if it looks weird, sorry. I am posting on my mom's kindle... I will start the next chapter once I have one more review. Two and I will give you another chapter. I am also going to start another story. My first non-fanfiction story! **_

_**See ya next time,**_

_**Luvme0987**_


	3. Chapter 3

Jinx watched as they took Wally back. She was stuck filling out forms. 'Who knew it would be this hard to fill out forms for someone with a secret identity?' she thought. Her worry wasn't helping her one bit. Anymore forms and she was going to hex someone into next year! She'd only known him for a little over a year, how was she supposed to know his Social Security Number? The forms had taken Jinx an hour to fill out.

Once the forms were filled out, they let Jinx see Wally and meet his doctor. A nurse lead her down the hallway, rambling on about something that Jinx didn't care about. Then again, all that was on her mind was a certain red head. His jokes, his voice, and that she could just smell roses already.

"You go in here, sugar. The doctor will talk to you." The nurse said.

Jinx obliged. The room was small, with wood paneling on one of the walls. The flooring was Hospital Tile, prefect for going with worry. A woman, who looked to be in her mid-thirties sat in a large desk chair. She motioned to two sitting chairs placed in front of the desk. Jinx sat down, preparing for the worse. The Doctor cleared her throat. 'Oh my God! Just get on with it!' Jinx thought.

"Your boyfriend has a case of appendicitis. We will do an emergency operation, this will have a few weeks of recovery and rest. There will be dietary restrictions because this is an operation along the intestines. Don't worry, you will be given a cheat sheet that will have all that information on it. Before we operate, would you like to see him?" The Doctor explained.

Jinx nodded her head in agreement. The Doctor lead Jinx down the hallway, long and giving a false sense of hope. They came to a room and she opened the curtain, revealing Kid Flash. He was in a hospital bed, hooked up to a few machines. Jinx walked in and his face lit up.

"Hey Slowpoke. Come here."

Jinx walked towards the bed, all of her instincts told her to throw her arms around him until he couldn't breathe. She knew better. She had a look of worry on her face, and Kid could tell.

"Come on. You won't hurt me."

Jinx simply wrapped an arm around him in response. All of herself wanted to tell him how worried she was, but she didn't want to worry him. She was worried enough for the both of them. A few minutes later, a nurse walked in the room.

"Mr. West? We're going to prep you for surgery now." With that, Jinx knew she had lots of worry ahead of her.

_**A/N: Short, and I'm sorry. I had an eventful day. I will not have a required number of reviews, but they do motivate me to write more, so keep them coming!**_

_**See ya,**_

_**Luvme0987**_


	4. Chapter 4

Worry. Worry. Worry. That was all that Jinx was doing. She sat in the window watching the day pass on. The sun was dancing around the sky and she was the audience.

A little while later a nurse came in to the room. She was leading another nurse who had Kid in a rolling bed. The bed was parked and they both left. Kid woke up shortly after.

"Hey Lucky."

"Hey. How you feeling?"

"Fast. Can't wait to burst out of this place."

That made Jinx giggle. She decided to leave the room for a minute. She walked up to the nurse's staition.

"Any idea when he will be able to come home?" She asked pointing to Kid's room. "Tomorrow."

Jinx entered the room again. She walked to his bed and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Tomorrow." She said. He gave her a goofy smile.

"Please let me get up."

Jinx looked up sleepily. It was about 3:30 in the morning. She was sleeping in the chair in Wally's hospital room.

"No. What happened to having a secret idenity?"

"That was before. When I needed to run all the time." He whined.

'It's been a day. You're going home in less than twelve hours."

"Too long. Come on Jinxy. I can bring you back some french bread from France."

Jinx growled with frustration before rolling over and going back to sleep. What she didn't know was that he had a plan.

Kid Flash decided that if Jinx wouldn't let him leave, he'd just leave by himself. He got out of bed and unhooked himself from the few wires he was connected to and turned off the machines. He took off the hospital gown and replaced it with the clothes Jinx brought him. He hightailed it out of there. He ran as fast as he could throughout the city. It felt good.

'Wally! I'm gonna kill you.' Jinx thought. He had escaped while she was asleep and now the nurses had everyone looking for him around the grounds. He hadn't been gone long however. A janitor caught him, running at Flash speed, in the garden. Then he was in the room. The nurse who was inside stood in shock.

"Kid Flash?"

A/N: Sorry it's short and sucks... I figured I owed you one.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kid Flash?!" The nurse screamed.

"Great. Now you've done it... Way to blow your secret identity. I don't know why you even bothered with it." Jinx commentated.

Kid still had a look of shock on his face. He knew he'd screwed up. His face flushed and he started to explain why nobody was allowed to know his identity. The nurse nodded and walked over to the station.

"False alarm. Girlfriend fell asleep, he went to use the bathroom."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wallace Rodolph West! You imbecile. You couldn't have waited five hours or so to go on a run?!" Jinx was fuming with anger.

In response, Kid held up a paper bag containing Mexican food.

"Gotcha something bae."

JInx blushed and went to her chair, unwrapped the wrapper carefully and took a bite of a burrito. The second she took a bite her stomach seemed like it was screaming to get some of it. She hadn't eaten in a day.

"You enjoying it, Slowpoke?"

Jinx nodded and took the last bite. She got up and walked to the hospital bed. She kissed Flash on the cheek and thanked him for the food.

A few hours later a nurse came in to prepare Wally for discharge, which made both of them happy. Jinx had mostly zoned out as she watched the nurse fill out forms. She didn't snap out of it until Wally tapped her shoulder.

"We can leave now Jinxy."

He was in a wheelchair, per hospital protocol. A taxi had been called so that they wouldn't have to wait for a taxi, and so the nurse could get back to her station quicker.

"Thanks for taking care of me."

Jinx wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek as the taxi pulled up.

"Hey, you owe me. I still have to clean vomit out of our bed!" Jinx half-joked.

Kid Flash laughed. "Yeah. Yeah. I'll repay you." He flashed a goofy smile as the taxi departed from in front of the hospital.

_**A/N: Short again, I know... Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, writers block ya'know along with the holiday weekend.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Flash and Jinx spent the day being lazy in bed. Mostly because Jinx wouldn't allow him to leave and that was the only way he'd stay put. Jinx would be able to leave if she needed to use the bathroom or get food, but otherwise Wally followed her everywhere. Jinx wasn't really complaining about being forced to stay in the arms of the one she loved for a day, though she wouldn't admit it.

"Jinxie. Slowpoke." KF said, poking Jinx's side.

"What?"

"I'm hungry and you won't let me leave the room." He flashed a smile, causing Jinx to groan.

"Fine. I'll order a pizza." She said with a giggle before leaving the room.

The couple sat on their bed eating cheese pizza and drinking soda. The TV in the background was playing The Nightmare Before Christmas, their favoritate movie. It was even Jinx's favoriate part, where the Halloweentown citizens don't realize that Christmas isn't suppossed to be scary. She related to that scene more than ever, thanks to a certain red head.

"They never seem to disappoint, do they?" Jinx was pulled from her thoughts.

"Yeah. Great pizza. I was paying more attention to the movie." This made Wally laugh.

"It is our favorite, isn't it?" He said, placing a kiss on Jinx's forehead. Jinx got up and put the garbage in the kitchen and use the bathroom. She reentered the bedroom and sat down next to her boyfriend.

"Shhh. This is my favoriate part!" The young hero said. It was the end of the movie. where Jack and Sally ended up together. Jinx couldn't help but smile.

The credits started to roll and Wally smiled at Jinx lovingly. He really was enjoying just spending a day with Jinx. They were being lazy, cuddling, watching TV and just enjoying each other's company. He was pretty sure Jinx was enjoying herself as well. It wasn't rare that they got to do couple things, but it wasn't as often as both of them would've liked. He laid back down, then pulled Jinx down with him.

"Hey!"

The fast young boy kissed his girlfriend as they watched the sunset outside their bedroom window.

**_A/N: Hey guys. I'm back again tonight! Hope you like this chapter, reviews keep me going. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my best friend, LeafeonLover13. She is flying home tomorrow from the magical land of unicorns, Oregon. I also now have a snapchat that I will use for giving you guys updates on my stories! The name is Luvme0987._**


	7. Chapter 7

"Jinx? It's been three days! I'm perfectly fine. Can we please leave the apartment?" Kid Flash whined.

"Where do you want to go?"

Jinx hoped that question would stump him. It didn't. It only took him seconds to answer.

"To take a pretty girl to a movie and dinner."

A date. Kid knew that Jinx was a sucker for dinner and a movie and he wanted to thank her for taking care of him. She didn't have to take care of him, but he didn't know where he'd be without her. He would probably still be throwing up in the bathroom. He just needed her to say that they could leave.

"Yes. I'm kinda tired of being caged here myself."

Everything was falling into place, he just needed to get to his laptop so he could check the movie times. He sped out of the room towards the living room. He spotted the red laptop with a lightning bolt easily, then sat down on the couch. He had a plan.

The couple, donned in street clothes walked into the movie theatre. Wally had printed out the tickets so they just had to show them to the usher before entering. They approched the consession stand and ordered a large popcorn and asked them to mix every soda together. Which they did not, so they just got a coke. They walked to the turnstiles and handed the usher the tickets.

"To the right, down the hall." The usher told them.

Jinx and Kid Flash decided on where they were going to sit. Flash handed her the popcorn and put the drink between them. Just as they get comfortable the title comes on the screen.

'Uprising'.

Kid Flash's plan had failed, bad. Instead of Jinx in his lap, scared out of her wits, Kid couldn't even stomach the first killing. He jumped into Jinx's lap, Jinx was laughing at her wimpy boyfriend. A couple of jump scares later, Flash was begging Jinx to let him know when it was safe so they could leave. Jinx, being herself, waited until a scary part was about to come on.

"We're good. Wimp."

Just as the evil clown jumped out and murdered a young child, Wally and Jinx got up. Wally wouldn't be able to use his super speed to run out in seconds flat. He saw the clown and screamed like a girl.

_**A/N: Yay! An upload. I wrote this when our car broke down and we were waiting on a tow truck. I brought the laptop with me. :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

The two heroes walked into a restaurant. The waitress sat them in the darkest corner of the building, now this wouldn't be a problem if Jinx hadn't had to deal with Kid Flash clinging to her like a lost little Beast Boy. You wouldn't think that he would be that scared, he was a superhero.

"Jinx? Do you wanna just forget this and go to McDonald's or something?" Kid Flash asked, trying to hide the fact that the dark restaurant was freaking him out.

Jinx simply nodded. Flash paid for the drinks they had ordered and they walked out, hand in hand. A few blocks from their appartment was the McDonald's, which was brightly lit.

The two ordered their food and sat at a table. Jinx passed Wally his Double Pounder and she took her Snack Wrap. They were splitting fries and a drink.

"Jinxie! Jinxie!" Kid pointed at the giant kid's play area as he called out to Jinx.

Jinx put her fingers to her head as if she had a headache and nodded.

Wally was having too much fun to be alone. Jinx was sitting at the table alone, watching her boyfriend have fun. She decided it wouldn't be the end of the world if she joined him. Jinx climbed up the stairs leading up the play structure. She crawled on her hands once she got up. There was a fork in the tunnel. She heard someone calling out to her, obviously Flash.

"Jiiinxiiie! Jiiiinnnxxxiiiieeee! Come and find me!"

The sound came from the left tunnel. The tunnels were filthy, she was never going to allow her children in these things. In this tunnel she had crawled past tons of spilled fries, a cheeseburger smashed against the window where you could look out, and had crawled through some soda. How did she think this was going to be fun? Finally, she had reached the end of the tunnel. There sat Kid right by the exit slide. She crawled over to him and he placed her in his lap. He held on to her as they went down the slide. They emerged and Jinx started to complain.

"Ugh. I crawled through some spilled soda! Now I need to shower."

She knew that her boyfriend was perfectly fine by his response.

"I'll help!"

_**A/N: Sorry about the glitch, I fixed it though! This story is **_**_officially completed. I would very much like to give a shoutout to Cinnomon For Ella, who has reveiewed just about every chapter along with Stella Bella 123, who is writing a really funny road trip story about the Titans. Everyone who reviewed, thank you so much! You guys keep me going. If you like dark, I have started a new story, The Beast Within Me, it is rated Teen so only my older readers should read it. I hope to see you guys there, if not I hope to see you somewhere. One more shoutout to one of the best Flinx writers I have ever seen, Gkyhdjr, she also helped with improving this story._**

**_Thank you everyone and many blessings,_**

**_LuvMe0987_**


End file.
